


Enterprise: First Contact

by CaptainLyssa



Series: Enterprise [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Exploration, M/M, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLyssa/pseuds/CaptainLyssa
Summary: A chronicle of Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander Charles ‘Trip’ Tucker III’s life aboard Enterprise as they boldly go out into the universe and explore new worlds and cultures. This is more about their relationship, Vulcan inference, correcting mistakes and making the series consistent, while still keeping our boys together.
Relationships: Jonathan Archer/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Series: Enterprise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921705
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Broken Bow

**Author's Note:**

> First, some background for those who have not read the initial story in the series, Enterprise: From this Moment. We all know and, mostly, love cannon. Except TATV. I think everyone can agree that is so far from cannon…..I digress and I shall dismount my soap box now. Trip and Jon’s relationship is somewhat more personal than the series. They’ve known each other ten years and been married for seven. All covered in the for mentioned earlier story. There is enough context in this story that you don’t need to have read that one. However I might lose you from time to time with the mention of characters developed in that tale.
> 
> Second, we pick up this part of the story with Enterprise about to launch in April 2151. The first chapter deals with ‘Broken Bow’. I will not be ‘doing’ every episode. This is a selective rewrite of the series considering the ten history between Captain Archer and Commander Tucker, along with the ongoing issues with Vulcan interference. In short, I’ve picked and chosen my moments carefully. As such, this story is mostly cannon compliant. I’ll only be tackling the episodes where a little tweaking is needed or moments between our main characters to further the story of Trip and Jon’s lives together. For the rest, it relies on you knowing the series. If you’re not that familiar you can check out Chakoteya net for full transcripts from all of the Star Trek series. It’s a great site for writers. 
> 
> Finally, be warned, some chapters will be very short, others, very long, like the first one which sets the scene, so to speak. It all depends on how much I need to add/subtract/write in addition to/or the characters speak to me about the episode I’m tackling. Oh, and as to that decontamination unit, or in visual terms, ability to add sexually evocative scenes into the series to increase rating, you won’t be seeing anything so silly in this story. Even today, we have hepatic filters that are able to screen out viruses. I’m sure the shuttle pod would have something similar built into the carbon dioxide scrubbers or environmental systems.

Floating above _Enterprise_ in a worker drone, Jon craned his neck to see the damage from their last inner solar system warp trial. Lt. Reed assured the Captain said damage had been minor. However, Archer wanted to see for himself. Even a scratch on the paintwork of **_his_** _Enterprise_ felt like a ragged scar and should be punishable by death. The fact Trip volunteered to pilot the pod spoke volumes about his Frist Officer and Chief Engineer’s concern. Everything had been going well, some might say too well, when the deflector let a meteor the size of the Captain’s finger through their limited shielding, scrapping the portside nacelle. The ‘minor incident’ would cost his ship a week in the gantry at Planitia Utopia and several rounds of upgrades.

“The ventral plating team says they'll be done in about three days,” Trip smirked from his cramped seat beside his husband, pointing out the area swarming with EV suited workers.

The pair had been doing inspections every week in the construction phase, so this drill wasn’t new. The ship they’d both worked so hard to complete stood ready to take on the universe, if the Vulcan ever let them out of the solar system. So far, they’d kept within the asteroid belt at their overlord’s insistence. Commander Tucker had to give credit where it was due. If that meteor hit them beyond the heliopause, _Enterprise_ would have limped back with her tail between her legs, proving the Vulcan’s correct and possibly stalling Enterprise’s maiden voyage a decade or more.

“Be sure they match the colour to the nacelle housings,” Archer teased, his hazel eyes flicking to the individual seated beside him. Jon’s expression spoke of wonderment. “I’ll never get tired of seeing her like this, Trip. She’s beautiful.”

“And fast,” the Commander knocked an elbow into his companions’ side with a teasing note to his tone. “Warp four point five next Thursday.”

“Neptune and back in six minutes,” Archer returned in a similar vein, hardly able to wait for the last of the testing limited to the Solar System. Recalling the month-long journey to and from Pluto when they’d served aboard _Al Biruni_ several years back, that vessel, even with Trip’s upgrades, hadn’t made more than warp 2 on a good day. “Let's take a look at the lateral sensor array. I want to see the damage to the ports that buckled when that meteor hit and how they’ve been reinforced.”

“Lt. Commander Hess has a team working on it,” Trip grinned.

The little pod changed direction as it floated close enough to _Enterprise’s_ ventral plating to reach out and touch one of the suited workers. Commander Charles Tucker made a note on his PAD as they discussed the issues caused by the deflector misalignment and how to strengthen the exterior attachment. Apparently, Lt. Reed had his crew all over the internal circerty. So much so, he drove Trip and his engineering team out the airlock in frustration. Unfortunately, the momentary lack of concentration caused the smaller vessel to bump against the larger. Jon growled deep in his throat, giving his spouse a playful warning, along with a slap on the shoulder.   
  


“Great,” the Captain groused, “you scratched the paint. I expect to see you in an EV suit this afternoon fixing that!”

Before Trip could come back with a mocking reply, the comm crackled to life. It seemed Captain Archer had a shuttle to catch. Sighing, Tucker engaged the manoeuvring thrusters and headed for the gantries main docking bay where Jon’s shuttle would arrive in a few minutes. The timing meant the issue at HQ in San Francisco must be important. Admiral Forest didn’t say why he needed Captain Archer at Starfleet Medical, on the double. However, Jon found out when met and directed to a viewing room at headquarters by the equivalent of military police.

A rather impressive male Klingon, a species never encountered by humanity, lay on the biobed behind a transparent window. Another species, also unknown to Archer, tended the wounded individual. As expected, Ambassador Soval and his entourage where in attendance, discussing the incident leading to Klaang’s injury. As usual, the Vulcan’s gave very little away in terms of galactic politics or Klingon culture. The delegation strongly advised against launching _Enterprise_ until the situation had been resolved to their satisfaction. Rolling his eyes, it proved little more than Jonathan Archer anticipated. When he said so, Soval reacted with typical Vulcan rhetoric. The Captain had a feeling a lot more went on behind the scenes by the tone and timber of the senior Ambassador’s suddenly raised voice.

Jon nodded to the Vulcan who would soon be his science officer after her snarky remark about humans and their emotions. While he wanted to knock her, and her male compatriots on their arses, Archer put his training in diplomacy and negotiation into action, proving the reason Starfleet chose him as the first Captain of Earth’s flagship instead of Captain turned Vice Admiral Gardiner. It gained him three days to assemble the rest of his crew, complete the trials, then take Klaang back to Kronos, his home world.

“Sub-Commander T’Pol,” Archer moved to stand beside the woman forced upon him, cutting her away from the rest of her species. It was a practiced and calculated move, designed to let T’Pol know, she answered to him and her allegiance need to be with Starfleet for this mission. “You’re with me. Consider your reassignment effective immediately. If we’re going to have a Klingon on board, I want that spatial data base installed on _Enterprise_ ASAP and my senior crew briefed on their customs. Collect your gear and be ready to take a shuttle to Mars at 1800 hours. Once we’re onboard, I’ll be calling a meeting of the senior staff to discuss plot our course. Dismissed.”

“Good speed, Captain,” Admiral Leonard smiled. He couldn’t wait to get William’s out of the room. The man hadn’t been enamoured of Vulcan’s before his promotion, after he’d become more vocal in his opposition and it would soon cause problems.

Max Forest simply nodded in his protégés direction, indicating he wished a private word before Jonathan Archer returned to Mars. Soval’s expression remained emotionless, the way he held himself hinted at disapproval. Glaring at the Captain before sweeping out of the room, the Ambassador made his disdain for humanity obvious. Finally, Soval allowed his eyes to meet T’Pol’s. Jon saw the silent communication occurring and could guess it’s aim.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Jon glared at his science officer, who simply stood her ground. The Captain wanted to catch the doctor treating Klaang and request his aid for this mission before meeting his mentor. Undoubtedly, Admiral Forest would have some words of wisdom he wished to impart.

“I have the data base with me,” T’Pol announced easily, before dropping a bombshell of her own. “Installation will take approximately two point four hours. Ambassador Soval anticipated your reaction, Captain and requested I came prepared to commence my position on _Enterprise_ immediately. It would be logical to proceed directly to the ship and integrate the data base while you appoint the remainder of your crew. I believe Ensign Sato, your Communications officer, has not completed her sabbatical with the Language Institute.”

“I’ll let my Frist Officer know to expect you,” Jon agreed, wondering how she knew about Hoshi. Tucker might not like T’Pol arriving without him, but Trip was more than capable of handling Vulcan’s. Besides, the pair of them would have to work closely, so the sooner they met face to face for the first time the better. “Report to Commander Tucker once you arrive.”

Nodding, the woman backed away. Shaking his head, Jonathan Archer once again approached the alien doctor hovering over the comatose Klingon. After a short conversation, the Captain obtained the Denobulan’s consent to join _Enterprise_ as their Chief Medical Officer. In truth, he would have preferred Commander Pieter Wagner, but taking the man from his husband and kids wouldn’t sit well with Lee, his spouse. They’d been friends too long to ask, and Jon wondered if the transfer would be approved. Pieter’s position as Head of Space Medicine gave him the right to refuse a ship board assignment, even an eight-day mission.

Heading for Forest’s office, Max awaited his protégé impatiently. One look at the Admiral face and Captain Archer knew there was more trouble on the horizon. “Fleet Admiral Neoga Yamamoto,” shaking his head, Max slumped into his chair. Turning the seat to gaze though his window, he looked out over the Presidio. “His wife found him slumped over his desk in his home office last night. We haven’t informed the Vulcan’s yet, nor do we intending too, at least until _Enterprise_ is launched. I don’t need to tell you the shock waves that are going to go through Starfleet once this becomes public knowledge. Let alone the issues it will cause with the so-called allies.”

“What happened?” Jon asked, shocked.

“Stroke,” Forest sighed. “It’s left him weak on the right side, slurring his words and affected his vision. If his wife had found him a few hours earlier, the doctor’s say they could have saved him. Some sort of surgery that could stop the bleeding in his brain. Right now, this information is considered extremely sensitive.” Throwing his hands in the air, Max’s voice took on a sombre timber as the memories assaulted him. “I recall sitting and waiting for judgement day at the Complex, just after we got caught launching the NX Beta. Yamamoto came into my office and promoted me, giving me one of the hardest portfolios Starfleet had at the time. As I’ve controlled your career, Jon, he’s controlled mine. That day, Neoga stated he’d turned seventy-nine and had every intention of dropping in harness with his protégé very much ready to take over.”

“I guess,” Jon understood, “this isn’t the way you wanted to be promoted to Fleet Admiral, Sir.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Maxwell Forest sighed loudly. “I’d hoped I had another few years to watch you and _Enterprise_. But, I can’t deny the timing is nothing short of spectacular. It gives me the power to circumnavigate the Vulcan’s and get your ship launched.”

“Are you trying to say…” Jon stood, completely astounded as the meaning finally hit home.

“Admiral Yamamoto always had a flair for understatement. This would be a fitting end to such an illustrious career. While Starfleet has been preparing for this day, the Vulcan’s, being such a long-lived species,” Max paused, allowing Archer to join the dots.

“I can’t believe he would have, or could have orchestrated this,” Jon mumbled, “especially without alerting the Vulcan’s.”

Admiral Forest simply glared and mockingly responded, “can’t you? I’m glad your husband will be able to change your opinion. Yamamoto had Trip and his whole family jumping through enough hoops over the years, that the Commander is very well aware of the lengths he would go to in achieving his aim. I believe Yamamoto had a soft spot for Commander Tucker, even if Trip wouldn’t agree.”

Archer simply didn’t have the time to remain in San Francisco and discuss the issue further. Within half an hour, he boarded a shuttle to Brazil. Luckily, Jon talked Ensign Sato into joining himself and Trip when they updated their survival training late last year, making her eligible for a space assignment. While Jon talked about the linguistically gifted student he’d met on a tour and how he’d encouraged the girl follow her love of words, Tucker had never met Hoshi until the trip to the Andes. Captain Archer knew his husband’s ability to charm anyone within a fifty-metre radius. Ensign Sato might be a brilliant communications officer, but, at twenty-one and cloistered by a doting family, she needed to get out and experience life, to mature. In this, Trip already help with his vibrant, caring personality. He really was the best choice for First Officer, even if Commander Tucker constantly complained about the work load.

It took some doing, convincing the young woman to accompany Archer back to _Enterprise_. A call to Max had both Dr Pholx and Ensign Sato reassigned effective immediately. Phlox and Klaang would be loaded onto _Enterprise_ the day she shipped out from Earth’s orbital station. Even now, Admiral Daniel Leonard planned a celebration for humanities crowning achievement, along with the men and women who would be her initial crew.

_I just hope_ , Jon thought, _Enterprise lives up to her name. I need everything to go right on our maiden voyage._

“What’s go you so uptight?” Trip demanded as he sauntered into the Ready Room several hours later. He’d heard the Captain retuned from Earth in a foul mood. Wondering what happened, the Commander only had that short comm stating, ‘expect the Vulcan soon’, so he’d come to investigate.

“What?” Jon looked up from his computer terminal a little shocked.

Seated at his desk, Pads strewn everywhere, the Captain was in the middle of analysing his crew. They now had a compliment of seventy-two. He had room for another ten, mostly second and third watch bridge officers and pilots. Lt. Reed ensured he’d hand-picked his armoury crew, just has Trip chose his engineers. The science compliment had been overseen by Lt. Commander Malkovich, who completed the Omega mission with both Jon and Trip. However, Archer never got around to appointing a Chief Helmsman, preferring to guide _Enterprise_ through her trials personally. Ensign Mayweather simply didn’t have enough experience but the Captain didn’t want anyone else at the controls of the main duty shift.

Coming around the desk, Commander Tucker looked at the screen over his spouses’ shoulder, while laying gentle hands on the tense muscles. Gesturing for the Captain to stand, Trip took up the warm chair. Several clicks later, ten additional personnel had been assigned to _Enterprise_ and would wear Yellow. “Now, that wasn’t so hard,” the younger man gave one of his wide, teasing grins. “Don’t look at me like that!”

“Like what,” Jon demanded with a visual and verbal huff.

“All disapproving,” Trip answered, pulling Archer down into his lap. “You got limited time to choose, and all of these candidates have the same qualifications. You’ve been procrastinating on this decision for months, Jonny. I just picked the ten on the top of the list, cause I know you deliberately arranged them that way.”

Shaking his head, Archer sighed. “You’re right,” he conceded, laying his forehead against Trip’s with a weary sigh.

“I know I am,” Trip crowed. “Now, you’re going back to our quarters, changing into something a little more comfortable and joining me in the Captain’s mess for dinner. Afterward….”

Both men sprang from the chair at the sound of the door chime. Archer gave Tucker one of his _I’m not going to let you get me that distracted again_ looks. Trip answered with a monumental grin, alluding to the decreased tension in Jon’s shoulders.

“Enter,” Jon called.

T’Pol stepped through. “Captain,” she greeted. Looking at the other individual in the room, noting his rank, she offered, “Commander.”

“You must be T’Pol,” Trip turned on the charm and stuck out a hand.

The Vulcan’s eyes said more than her words ever could. T’Pol’s hands remained firmly behind her back and the glare appraised the blue eyed blond. She didn’t seem impressed with what she saw, even if Dr. Tucker had been described as the most imminent Orbital Engineer of his time. “The Vulcan spatial data base has been integrated into _Enterprise’s_ computer core.”

“Now, just wait a minute,” Tucker became visibly upset. “You didn’t come from Earth with the Captain.”

“You didn’t report to Commander Tucker?” Jon demanded at the same time.

“I didn’t see the need,” T’Pol answered logically, “to pull the First Officer away from his duties when I did not require his assistance. Vulcan children play with toys more sophisticated than your computer core.”

“Is that how you see us,” Trip couldn’t keep the disdain from his tone, “as children?”

“Even Vulcan children are able to look beyond their volatile natures,” she responded, “and learn logic.”

“Meaning, humanity can’t,” Archer weighed in. “Nice to know that’s what you think of us, Sub-Commander. While you may not share our enthusiasm about this mission, I expect you to follow our rules. What's said in this room and out on that Bridge is privileged information between the three highset ranked officers on _Enterprise_. I don't want every word I say being picked apart the next day by the Vulcan High Command.”

“Understood,” T’Pol responded, not denying her role had been one of espionage.

“Dismissed,” Archer watched the woman leave, before his hazel orbs met the blue of his husband. “I told her to report to you.”

“I hate to say it, Capt’n,” Trip shook his head, “but being the Chief Engineer and Frist Officer, it’s almost impossible, time wise. We haven’t even left Mars yet, and I’m so far behind on paperwork, I’m going to be spending most of this evening at my desk filing reports.”

“Let’s worry about that later,” Jon sighed, attempting to tidy the mess surrounding him. “There’s a beagle that’s been locked up all day. I’ll walk Porthos then meet you for dinner. I’ve got a lot to tell you after my meeting with Admiral Forest.”

“It’s a date,” Trip smirked, pinching his husband’s butt as he exited the ready room behind Jon.

Archer glared over his shoulder, but didn’t chastise his junior officer. _Without Trip on this mission_ , Jon sighed internally, _I’m not sure I’d survive. Right now, I’ve got an excited quadruped to walk and feed. Then a quiet dinner with Trip to talk about today. I’m not sure how he’ll take Yamamoto’s illness._

“I’ve been thinking,” Trip stated, his mouth half full of mashed potato.

“That’s dangerous,” Jon didn’t quite manage a straight face, even hidden behind his wine glass.

Tucker answered with one of his own, stating ‘ha, ha, very funny,’ while furiously chewing his food. “You should invite T’Pol to dinner. Get to know her.”

“Better the devil you know?” Jon asked, his hazel eyes twinkling. Ten years together and sometime their thought seemed linked. While at other times, Archer could swear he didn’t have an idea where his Husband mind wondered.

“I prefer a watched pot never boils,” Trip grinned. “Or better still, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Remember, the Vulcan’s have been using humanity for years, taking our Rhenium, hoping we’d come up with an alternative fuel source for the warp engine. I don’t want that Vulcan anywhere near my engine room, unless it’s absolutely necessary. Most of the upgrades I’ve made in the last few months aren’t exactly on the plans.”

“Just,” Jon put down his glass, changed his posture to that of the Captain, and glared before asking, “how many **upgrades** are we talking about?”

“I haven’t been able to get any more speed out of her,” Trip grinned, “if that’s what you’re asking. Plasma heating efficiency is up over thirty percent on the original with antimatter usage down another ten on my last efforts. All in all, about twenty to twenty-five percent of the engine’s not ‘spec’.”

Shaking his head, Archer chuckled. “In terms of Rhenium production?”

“It’ll hit Jamie’s profits, if the same modifications can be retrofitted to the rest of the fleet,” Trip commented dryly. “You know my brother and Tucker Technical are in competition with Starfleet, Jonny, at least until we manage kids and I retire. Last time I contacted Jamie and Dad, they’d hired several Orbital Warp Engineers and Mechanics, opened yet another department in the hope of luring me after five years on _Enterprise_...”

“You didn’t tell me about this,” Jon sounded both annoyed and upset.

“Because,” Trip reached for his husband’s hand, linking their fingers. Here, in the Captain’s private dining room, he still wore his wedding ring on a chain about his neck. The gold band only made an appearance on Tucker’s finger in their quarters, “I knew I’d get this reaction. We’ve never really talked about what comes next. Our efforts were always focused on _Enterprise_. Well, now we’ve achieved that goal, I’m looking forward to the challenge of the next five years. But, there’s going to come a time, after _Enterprise_ , that I need to decide what to do, where to go professionally. You, Jonathan Archer, as much as I love you, are Starfleet through and through. You’ll never leave. Just like Maxwell Forest, you’ll climb the ranks and I’ll be the good little wife at home with the kids. My minds too active to be a Mia Forest, Jonny.”

“You’re more an Alice Tucker type,” Archer mocked, pulling a face at the thought of his mother in law. “Standing beside your man, not behind him.”

“Well,” Trip teased, “behinds good too.”

Shaking his head, Jon had a lot to think about, besides the hours of paperwork required of the Captain of Earth’s first truly interstellar starship. Tonight, it seemed, Trip wanted to be in charge of their intimacy. He usually initiated it, but rarely demanded to be on top, so to speak.

“I know that look,” Trip squeezed his spouses’ hand, very tight. “Not tonight, Old Man. Tonight your mine. We both have duties, but they can wait until tomorrow.”

Nodding, the finished the rest of their meal in companionable but expectant silence. Telling Trip about Yamamoto and Klaang would wait a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

I’ve been doing some research and maybe I shouldn’t have. There is no way _Enterprise_ could have made the journey to Qo’noS in 4 days at warp 4.5. Even the Vulcan’s would have needed over a year to travel the distance at Warp 7 if the trip of 350 light years, as suggested by Wikipedia, is considered ‘cannon’. As to Rigel X, T’Pol stated its over 15 light years from _Enterprise’s_ current position. On the Official Star Trek Map of the Alpha and Beta quadrants, it states > 15 light years from Earth. According to the NX-01 warp calculator that’s 60 days into a 4-year journey.

Suffice to say, this has changed the direction of my story, and the credibility of the entire Enterprise TV show.

“Four years!” Trip’s cry echoed around the small and cramped room. At breakfast the Capt’n told Tucker about Yamamoto’s stroke and their first mission to return Klaang to Qo’noS. He didn’t get time to ask any questions when Lt. Reed interrupted to introduce Ensign Mayweather. Now, T’Pol joined them and, in her logical monotone, dropped the facts with the resounding reverberation of an atomic bomb. “You’re telling me, the trip to Qo’noS is going to take four years.”

“That,” T’Pol might have been accused of smugness, where she human, “is the estimated completion for a Suurok class vessel with a dedicated crew assigned to the task. The Vulcan High Command are attempting to negotiate a hand over location on the Klingon Empires periphery, shortening the journey by 167 light years.”

Archer placed his hands on his hips and glared at the four individuals seated in his private dining room as if they could ameliorate the disaster or give him an alternative plan. Just why he hadn’t thought about a conference room for such meetings escaped him at the moment. The Captain would add it to his list of improvements for the following NX class ships, if they ever saw the light of day. Still, the length of this mission explained a lot, most especially why the Vulcan’s wanted Klaang dead before returning him to Qo’noS. It would be a damn sight easier to transport a deceased Klingon from the information gained via the Vulcan data base.

“I walked into this,” Jon hissed through gritted teeth, his stare narrowing towards his husband, “with my eyes wide shut. Reed, Mayweather, you are dismissed and not a word about this goes beyond this room.”

“Aye, Sir,” the officers responded, leaving the Vulcan and Trip to calm their furious Captain.

“Commander Tucker, Subcommander T’Pol,” Jon gritted his teeth before turning his back and glaring out the window in the attempt to find some prospective. _Enterprise_ hung in her gantry, awaiting orders to transfer to Earth Orbital. Archer had two of his three days left, before embarking on this mission. After making such a spectacle with Soval, Archer knew he couldn’t back out now. It would prove humanity unprepared and ill-equipped for the incredible time and distances required to explore the region surrounding their home system, let alone the galaxy. “I believe we have a few issues to discuss. The first of which is our Klingon cargo. What do we do with Klaang if he wakes up before we get him back to his people?”

“You couldn’t have known,” Trip tried to sooth his lover an hour later in their quarters.

“I should have realised,” Jon paced from the foot of their bed, where Tucker sat cross legged with Porthos cowering but curled up in his daddy’s legs for protection from the heavy atmosphere. From there, Archer made his way into the next room, inhabited by the commander on paper. The open door between the living quarters wasn’t enough distance for Archer to vent his frustrations. “I’m a pilot, Trip. I understand star charts and galactic distances. Hell, it took _Sputnik_ , the first of the warp 3 ships, four months to make the journey from Earth to Alpha Centuri and return. Besides, Soval gave in far too easily, that should have been my first clue. Like the passionate beings the Vulcans believe us to be, he played on my emotions, getting me to react exactly the way he wanted. T’Pol came prepared, with the data base and proceeded to incorporate it without reporting to you. That should have been another warning. Now, they not only have you and me out of their way so we can’t work on increasing the speed of future Earth ships, but _Enterprise_ has been committed to this mission for 7.67 years, according to my science officer, if we can maintain a steady warp 4.5.”

“Less,” Trip shrugged, attempting to look on the bright side, “if Ambassador Pointy Ears can negotiate a closer drop off point.”

Giving Tucker a look expressing his disbelief, Archer continued his rant, as if not interrupted. “Four years to a Vulcan crew!” Throwing his hand up in the air, Archer’s body language gave away his complete frustration with himself, “is the equivalent of a couple of months to Humans.”

“What if we could find a way out of this,” Trip suggested, his hand stroking the beagle in his lap.

“How?” Jon pivoted and demanded. “You think I haven’t thought of every situation and excuse before rejecting them. Any issue with _Enterprise_ , they’d use that to delay our launch, if not cancel the program altogether. They’ll kill Klaang for cultural reasons, and take his body back to the Klingons, using this event to prove Humanity’s not ready to join Galactic civilization. Hell, maybe their right and we’re too naive for our own good, especially with how easily I fell into their trap.”

“How did Klaang get to Earth?” Trip asked, a thoughtful expression on his face. A face Jonathan Archer secretly called his husband’s academic pose, when Tucker tried to figure something out. The tongue creeping to the corner of the commander’s mouth almost made the Captain smile. “You’re telling me, a two metre plus Klingon managed to make it over 350 light years without being detected by somebody? According to the information T’Pol had us read, this species sharpens their teeth before going into battle. They live to fight and die. Out there, somewhere, didn’t anyone see this guy before he turned up on Earth? And just how long has he been on his mission? Exactly what **_is_** his mission, what’s it got to do with Earth and how did the Vulcan’s get in contact with the Klingon’s so fast, especially if they’re so violent? I calculate it would take almost three months at a constant warp 9 to get from Qo’noS to Earth. Something smells fishy in all this, Jon.”

Jon’s agitated movement stopped as he considered his husband’s words. “And just how and why are the Vulcan’s maintaining diplomatic ties to a culture they want us to believe they know so little about?”

“Makes you wonder about these Klingons,” Trip added. “Their technology, ship design, the boarders of their Empire. T’Pol and her data base are real sketchy on the details. I’m wondering how much information’s not in those star charts and cultural records.”

“Tos said a fleet of war birds could be in orbit around Earth within a week,” Jon recalled.

“How the hell could their ships travel that far, that fast? That would be like,” Trip paused as he did the calculation in his hand, “warp 25. Impossible, unless they’re already on the way and the Vulcan’s aren’t telling us. Kind of changes the whole situation if that’s the case, doesn’t it?”

“Apparently his ship crashed on Earth,” Jon recalled the conversation with Soval, trying to take in Tucker’s information and make sense out of this mess. “The Vulcan’s confiscated the wreckage and refused to let Starfleet examine the site. I’d like to know what sort of vessel crashed and why Earth defences didn’t detect it.”

“Are you thinking, what I’m thinking, Jonny?” Trip asked.

“Do you think Klaang was supposed to give something to Soval so the Vulcan’s could take it back to Qo’noS. T’Pol mentioned a Suurok class ship had been assigned to repatriate Klaang’s corps,” Jon didn’t need to complete his sentence before Porthos was dumped off his daddy’s lap. Both the Captain and Commander rushed into Trip’s cabin. Accessing the engineering computer, they pulled up the data, finding exactly what they expected. “In orbit around Earth,” Archer’s brow furrowed as his finger pointed to a shadow they knew to be a Vulcan vessel from the ion trail. Jon perfected detecting them while serving on _Yarahla_. “I wonder if and where they’re going to meet this Klingon war bird, possibly to make the exchange?”

“What’s the bet, this ship shadows our course,” Trip’s hands took up residence on his hips, “all the way to the edge of the Klingon Empire, if we get that far?”

“Like it or not, Trip,” Jon sighed, “ _Enterprise_ has to take this mission. It’s the only way we’re going to uncover what the Vulcan’s are ‘protecting’ humanity from and find out about these Klingons.”

“Let me see what I can do with the engine,” Trip sighed. “I might be able to squeeze a constant 4.5 out of her, once she’s broken in. But, Capt’n, that’s going to take time, a week at least.”

“Get on it, Trip. We have two days until we launch. I want us to be a ready as we can be,” Archer ordered.

_Two weeks, we’ve been on this mission two weeks and we’ve only just passed Alpha Centauri. The weapons system remains uncalibrated because the targeting scanners are off-line, my communications officer jumps at every new noise, Trip’s where he should be, in the engine room ninety percent of the time, leaving me without a First Officer in the command centre and having to deal with a smug Vulcan on a daily basis. Inviting her to take dinner hasn’t worked as well as I hoped and diminished the amount of private time I get with my husband. Most nights we sit at our desks completing reports and fall into bed exhausted. We might have this section of the corridor to ourselves, but forget sex with the never-ending work load_. Seated in his ready room, Archer held a despondent head in his hands, wondering if this day could get any worse. Jonathan really needed to speak with Commander Tucker about giving Lt. Commander Hess more responsibility and autonomy in the engine room so he could concentrate on his other duties. _And I could do with one of Trip’s back rubs right about now to relieve the stress in my spine._

Snorting, Jon stood and paced the limited space of his ready room, carefully avoiding the low ceiling, while his mind wondered why he should bother to have his husband reassigned. Trip couldn’t really change the situation with his presence on the bridge, or the mess Archer dropped them into. Truth be told, Captaining _Enterprise_ wasn’t turning out like any of his other commands. It’d been easy to find the rhythm on those vessels. Captain and Commander outside their quarters, Jon and Trip inside. On Earth’s flag ship, work kept intruding on their personal space, and they had a whole lot more of that thanks to Trip’s combining their quarters into a small apartment. Archer’s frustration continued to mount and he found it more and more difficult to unwind.

_Trip’s done his best and Enterprise had behaved, giving us warp 4.2 in the week after leaving the solar system. She’d been cursing at 4.5 ever since. I have one very unwanted Vulcan Science Officer, who keeps questioning or countermanding my orders in front of the bridge crew. T’Pol’s upset Hoshi and Malcolm doesn’t trust her. Trip bates the woman at the slightest opportunity, especially in the privacy of my dining room. I can’t have the pair of them at each other’s throats in public, so I let it go in private. Commander Tucker needs to be setting an example for the rest of the crew in his position as First Officer. In that capacity, Trip’s been amazing. He really is the life of this crew, they come to him with their problems and morel is great because of Commander Tucker’s winning personality. Problem is, it takes away from the limited time we have together, especially as he eats meals in the mess twice a week so he’d available to the crew._

“Phlox to Archer,” the doctor interrupted the depressing thoughts that just wouldn’t stop. After acknowledging the Denobulan, he gave the only good news Jon received so far today. “Our passenger is awake, however, I’m not sure how much information you’ll be able to get out of him.”

Not much, as it turned out. A day turned into a week, yet Klaang’s confusion didn’t abate. Phlox couldn’t understand why the Klingon had regained consciousness only to fall into delirium.

“All his cranial nerves are functioning,” Phlox reported after another scan. “The initial wound is healed. I can’t find a physical reason so I ran a toxicology panel. Nothing. That only leaves psychological. I don’t know enough about Klingons to even make a guess.”

“Keep trying, Doc,” Archer sighed, about to exit sick bay. “Work with Hoshi and if he mutters anything that sounds sane, call me.”

Shortly afterwards, all hell broke loose. The ship shuddered, dropped out of warp and lost power. Internal communication and sensors went down. Just before the disaster, Lt. Reed reported something, a shadow on the sensors that wasn’t the Suurok vessel shadowing _Enterprise_. When the lights came up, Klaang no longer inhabited the biobed. Hoshi spent hours trawling through all the conversations she had with the Klingon, coming up with four words that couldn’t be translated. Finally, T’Pol gave up pertinent information about a Sulaban contact named Sarin on Rigel. Archer set a course for the planet, none too happy with his Science Officer.

_And now, possibly the last straw,_ Captain Archer took up his daily lament, four weeks into their mission. _The missions gone bust when Admiral Forest was counting on me. That Suurok class ship is no longer following us. One look from Trip and we’ve come to the same conclusion. Lt. Reed didn’t miss the exchange and asked for a word. He’s been aware of our shadow for some time. This day just went from bad to impossibly insane in the blink of an eye_.

Seated in his ready room, drumming his fingers on the desk, Captain Archer awaited a comm form Starfleet to abandon the mission. While he might have forbidden T’Pol from making reports, Jon knew his responsibilities, intending to make a strong case to find out if these Suliban had taken Klaang off his ship, or if the Vulcan’s had perpetrated that crime. He expected _Enterprise_ to be put into mothballs until their overlords deemed Humanity ready to reach out into the stars in either case. Obviously, the attempt to include T’Pol at dinner had been a dismal failure as she seemed even more emotionless and detached as the days passed. Trip wondered if she received secret orders from their shadow, but hadn’t found any proof. Finally, he’d fought with T’Pol in this very ready room before the Science Officer finally gave up the importance of Rigel X, after giving the Captain some major lip he’d come to expect from the species. When he ordered a course change, it earnt Jon an eyebrow lift and glare.

Pushing _Enterprise_ to warp 5, much to Trip’s horror, it took eight days to reach Rigel X. Orbiting the planet, Captain Archer announced the landing party, consisting of Trip, T’Pol, Lt. Reed, Ensign’s Sato and Mayweather. The armoury officer nearly had a fit and asked for a moment of Jon’s time in private before giving the final pre-mission brief.

“With all due respect, Sir,” the Brit stood on the other side of Archers desk with that superior tone, basically stating ‘you’re mad but I’m not going to call you out in front of everyone who’s now excited because you’ve all but told them their going on a first contact mission’, “should something occur to Shuttle Pod one, who will be left in command. I believe Lt. Commander Hess is the highest ranked officer, but she does not have command training. Only yourself and Commander Tucker are technically authorised to Captain Enterprise.”

Sighing, deeply and internally, Archer made the fatal mistake of asking, “who would you send on the away mission, Lt. Reed.”

The smirk might as well have said, ‘I’m so glad you asked,’. “Either you or Commander Tucker as the lead, for obvious reasons, leaving the other on board, Sir. Ensign Sato’s linguistic abilities will be required. At least two armoury officers should accompany **_any_** away team, more if there is room. Ensign Hughes and Crewman Oslo, both are highly skilled in hand to hand combat and won’t be distracted by the uniqueness of the mission. I’ll ensure they are appropriately armed. A pilot to remain with the Shuttle Pod while docked. You might consider Subcommander T’Pol, only if you accompany her, for reasons of security. I’ve noticed she rubs the Commander the wrong way, Sir, and it’s been my experience, Vulcan’s need a little prompting to divulge any pertinent information. Your skills in that area might be more effective than the Commanders.”

“I’ll take your advice under consideration, Lieutenant. Dismissed,” Jon nodded, watching as his armoury officer depart and then slumped into his seat.

_Commanding Sputnik wasn’t this difficult_ , Archer recalled. _Then again, we barely left the solar system on the trials and I only half the number of crew. There wasn’t a need for the Captain to leave the ship, accept that planet in the Alpha Centarui system I explored with Trip. Nothing but dust loving mites. I bet Malcolm has a new protocol written for away missions before tomorrow mornings daily briefing and will request both Trip and I go through it with him. I guess that’s just another job to add to the never-ending list of newly uncovered Captain’s duties. The hell if Lt. Reed isn’t correct in his assumptions. I can’t even argue with him. The man makes too much sense, knows his job and is sensible of rank._

“Well,” Jon inhaled deeply, before putting his hand on the intercom, “here goes nothing. Archer to Tucker.”

“Go ahead,” Trip sounded distracted.

Looking at the gold band round his finger, Jon knew exactly how the Commander would take his next words. “I’m leaving you in charge of Enterprise, Mr. Tucker. Have Shuttle pod one prepared and then report to my ready room for further instructions.”

Ten minutes later, almost to the second, Trip appeared at Archer’s door. Making sure he wore put his best Captain’s expression, Jon sat calmly. Indicating the chair, Tucker’s emotional energy wouldn’t let him sit still.

“Why?” Trip demanded, not needing to ask the question poisoning the air between them.

“As Lt. Reed reminded me, one of us had to remain aboard _Enterprise_. Should something happen, Hess is more than capable of attending the engines,” Archer started.

“But I’m the only one able to take command,” Trip sighed, slumping into the previously offered chair. “I don’t like it Capt’n. I should go. _Enterprise_ needs you more than me.”

“I’m the one with the degree in diplomacy and negotiation, Commander. Besides, Lt. Reed pulled himself off the team,” Jon met his husband’s blue gaze and allowed his expression to soften. “He want’s two security officers on every shuttle pod leaving _Enterprise_. I’m sure those men have orders to protect the Captain at all cost. We chose the best officers, Trip, for a very good reason.”

“So, we got to listen to them,” Tucker rolled his eyes, exhaling with gusto, “when they make suggestions that make sense, even if I don’t like them. What about T’Pol? I can’t help thinking that Vulcan’s holding something back.”

“More than one something,” Jon muttered. It earnt him a glare this time. “I have a feeling the Vulcan’s know a whole lot more about this sector of the Milky Way than their willing to share. Just like the star charts, they’re keeping it a well-guarded secret, maybe so we fail in some spectacular fashion. I’ll have to take her, but I’m not letting that woman out of my sight. Trip, if something should happen….”

“I understand, Sir,” Commander Tucker nodded. Before his expression turned intimate. “Come back to me, Jonny. I’d hate to lose you this early in the mission.”

“I’ll do my best, Babe,” Archer came around the desk, placing a hand on Tucker’s shoulder. They said so much to each other with a single glance before turning into consummate professionals. “Until then, you have the bridge, Commander.”

Nodding the men walked out onto _Enterprises_ command centre together. Captain Archer didn’t look at his spouse again while organising the away team. Taking the big chair, Commander Tucker’s eyes remained forward, watching the globe on the main monitor as a relief communication officer took Hoshi’s place, and Ensign Cutler relieved T’Pol. The next six hours proved a trying time, waiting for any communications. Trip refused to hand the bridge over to the third watch until Shuttle Pod one docked, even though he’d been on duty for two shifts already.

“We'll be docking in four minutes,” T’Pol’s voice issued through the speakers. “Have Doctor Phlox meet us. The Captain’s been injured.”

Nodding towards the communication officer, Trip indicated Lt. Reed should take the big chair, telling Ensign Mayweather to break orbit as soon as their people were on board. Neither officer wished to relinquish their post while the away team returned. A glance at Malcolm ensured he understood which ship _Enterprise_ should follow, now the Suurok class vessel returned to became a shadow on their long-range scanners. Trusting his subordinates to do their jobs, Commander Tucker took the turbo lift the shuttle bay. Waiting for the little vessel to dock, the vacuum of space to be replaced with atmosphere, the biohazard scanners to ensure no extra passengers gained entry and finally the light indicating they could safely enter the shuttle bay, seemed to take forever.

Watching the armoury officers manhandle an unconscious Captain out of the pod, Trip indicated T’Pol should follow him. Finding a quiet corner to watch Dr. Phlox attend his husband, Commander Tucker listened to the T’Pol’s report. He didn’t like what he heard. It seemed Klingons frequented Rigel and had ambushed the landing party, demanding to know where they could locate Klaang. A fire fight broke out and the Captain had been injured. While the rest of the team were pinned down, a Suliban woman returned Archer to the landing party and helped them escape. It seemed either the Vulcan’s, Klingon’s nor Sarin’s people had Klaang, but they were all looking for him.  
  


“Tell Mr. Mayweather to prepare to leave orbit,” T’Pol ordered when she’d completed her debrief.

“Aren’t you forgetting something,” Trip asked casually, however the mocking irony was lost on the Vulcan. “Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't remember anyone telling me you were a member of Starfleet.”

“My Vulcan rank,” T’Pol stated, allowing one eyebrow to rise as if the statement were unnecessary, “supersedes yours, Commander.”

“Well, now,” Tucker allowed his accent to broaden, something he realised T’Pol didn’t find pleasing. “I wondered why you didn’t report to me before installing the spatial data base, as the Captain ordered. Looks like I just found the reason. Unfortunately, Sub-commander, **_sub_** as in **_under_** the rank of commander, or Lt. Commander if you were actually a member of Starfleet, this is an Earth vessel. You're in no position to relieve the Captain while he’s incapacitated.”

“I'll contact Ambassador Soval,” T’Pol stated arrogantly, “He'll speak to your superiors and I'm certain they'll support my authority in this situation.”

“Well, there’s two issues with that,” Trip deliberately slowed the speed of his words. He knew T’Pol found his accent parochial and considered him particularly unintelligent which didn’t seem logical as she knew about this PhD. Like so many others, she fallen for his country bumpkin routine. “Firstly, you don’t have the qualifications to hold any Starfleet vessels command codes, or the confidence of this crew to follow your orders. The first requires completion of Starfleet’s Command School. The second, well, you just have to work that out for yourself if you want to earn a human’s trust. Then, even if you were able gain the authority, it’s the Frist Officer’s job to follow the Capt’n’s orders. Capt’n Archer left me on the bridge for a reason, with instructions should something happen to him on the away mission. Besides, I’ve already asked Travis to break orbit and follow that Suurok class ship that’s been following us for the last five weeks. So, Science Officer, I’d get my butt up to your station and find a Suliban or Klingon trail for us to follow in steed, so we can figure out exactly what’s going on. Even with our unsophisticated equipment, I’m sure your Vulcan logic can come up with something.”

Nodding, T’Pol took a step backward, pivoted and made her way to the bridge. Once there, Lt. Reed didn’t attempt to give up the command chair. Observing the crew surrounding her, T’Pol dismissed Ensign Cutler. Unconcerned with their opinions, the Vulcan attempted to tune the sensors. A small part of T’Pol mind considered the events on Rigel. Although she’d told the Captain to leave her when pinned down in the fire fight, the man demonstrated his emotional behaviour, becoming injured to save one of his crew, the one he liked and trusted the least. T’Pol knew a Vulcan commander would have made the logical choice and abandoned the mission after Klaang disappeared, thus avoiding the entire situation.

It seemed Captain Archer took his duty seriously. He had every intention of finishing his task, even without the Klingon. For that, T’Pol could not fault his actions. Failure did not sit well with a Vulcan. Perhaps, more exposure to humans would aid her understanding of them, as Commander Tucker suggested. Much to her annoyance, T’Pol learnt the man could be entirely logical while using emotion to confuse her. Laval attempted to warn the younger Vulcan before being assigned to _Enterprise_. She had failed to heed his counsel.

While T’Pol attempted to modify the sensors, Trip dropped into sick bay. He’d met the Denobulan doctor a few times over the weeks, and didn’t quite know how to take the alien. Jon lay on a biobed, some interesting critter attached to his exposed leg while others made plenty of noise in the background. Phlox worked on the bruising, proving Archer had been worked over for information at some point.

“Ah, Commander,” Phlox greeting in his eternally cheerful tone. “I’ve been expecting you. The Captain’s leg wound is serious but will heal well enough to be released to his quarters in a few hours. I’ve sedated him to allow my osmotic eel to do her work. As to the rest, it’s minor. I would suggest his attacker was stronger, heaver and taller, but had little intention of causing major damage by aiming their blows away from any human organs.”

“Right,” Trip tried not to look as green as he felt at the slimy thing on his husbands’ leg. The bruising he could take. They’d been in a bar fight or two over their ten-year relationship. “I’m sure the Capt’n appreciates your consideration.”

“He will have to return for two or three more treatments,” Phlox announced. “Light duties, Commander, for the next seventy-two hours. I trust you can ensure the Captain won’t over exert himself while his leg heals.”

“Sorry, doc, you’re on your own in that department,” Trip backed up towards the door. Jon had never been injured in any major way. Tucker couldn’t imagine trying to keep Archer off his leg under the current circumstance. “The Capt’n’s not a man to sit around with the mission the way it is.”

Shaking his head, Phlox knew he wouldn’t any help in from that direction. A keen observer of human nature, the Denobulan noticed the gold ring and asked the Captain about it once Klaang had been safely settled in sick bay. Archer explained the old-fashioned symbol but hadn’t been as frank with the identity of his spouse. While Commander Tucker might joke about joining the Captain for breakfast and dinner, Phlox’s study of the two men’s interactions was fast turning into a theory. Humans, he found, were a lot more introverted about their relationships than Denobulan’s.

Phlox called Commander Tucker the moment his patient woke. Jonathan Archer started demanding information as his mind cleared. Making noises about wanting to know what occurred and needing to leave sick bay, the doctor compromised by calling Mr. Tucker down. It seemed to calm the Captain, more so when the engineer stood beside his biobed. Watching the exchange carefully, this only added to Phlox’s mounting evidence of a relationship between the two men.

“How are you doing, Capt’n?” Trip asked, laying a gentle hand on Jon’s shoulder. After a quick squeeze, Tucker removed his touch.

“That depends,” the Captain didn’t hold back on the sarcasm. “What's been going on the last six hours, Commander?”

“You mean, apart from T’Pol attempting to take control of _Enterprise_ and return us to Earth,” Trip responded in a similar tone. “Don’t worry, Sir, I set her straight. Lt. Reed is not the only officer chosen for his expertise. I can’t tell you how glad I am that Admirals Yamamoto and Forest made me take Commander School. Still, modifying the sensors was her idea, Capt’n.”

“Good to see the pair of you finally working together,” Jon mocked, reading more from his husband’s expression than Tucker wanted to say.

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far,” Trip grinned. “How about I break you out of here. I’m gathering that’s why the doc called me down in the middle of the night.”

“Light duties, Trip,” Jon sighed. “You’re going to have to learn to leave the engines with Hess until I’m healed. I have to come back tomorrow for more treatment.”

Shuddering, Tucker nodded. He quickly got permission to spring his husband. Escorting Jon back to his quarters, Trip settled the man on their bed before stripping out and joining him for a few hours’ sleep. Allowing the beagle up, Porthos happily settled beside his daddy with a sigh, wondering why his other daddy allowed the treat.

“You’ve made someone’s day,” Jon scratched the dog behind his ears. Eyes cast on the animal.

“Out with it, Old Man,” Tucker knew something awful was coming. “Unless it can wait until the morning.”

“Saran kissed me,” Jon almost whispered. Hazel eyes peeking over his shoulder, they met blue and the story poured out.

Shaking his head to supress his mirth, Trip didn’t know what he found funnier. Jon’s reaction to a woman putting the moves on him, the story or his husband’s quip about that never happening before. Deciding actions would speak louder than words, Tucker firmly held Jon’s chin. His gaze left no room for misunderstanding before his head lowered and their lips brushed.

“I’ve been on duty for almost 20 hours,” Trip stated. “Get some sleep, Jonny.”

“You’re not mad?” Archer seemed surprised and annoyed.

“That she kissed you, well,” Trip drawled, pulling Jon closer, “I can’t blame her for that, you one good looking man. So long as you didn’t reciprocate, we’ll be just fine. It’s all strange and new out here.”

“I saw some interesting sights,” Archer agreed, before realising Trip had already fallen asleep. Shaking his head, Jon tried to work this new piece of the puzzle into the bigger picture.

By lunch time the next day, after another session with the osmotic eel and attempting to dictate his logs, Jonathan Archer found himself board and pacing his cabin like a caged Tiger. He needed to be on the bridge. He needed to know what was going on in his ship. Sure, Trip had dropped by twice to keep him updated. So far, much of their journey comprised of long stretches of unchanging daily routine, interspersed with a few short hours of excitement.

_I didn’t think exploring the universe comprised of this much predictable and unchanging routine_ , Jon sighed as he put on his uniform. Light duties, in his mind at least, meant the ability to sit in his big chair or the ready room. On the way to the bridge, he truly considered just how many light years the Milky Way extended. _There might be billions of stars out here with planetary systems, but the distance between them, even at warp 5 is huge. T’Pol tried to warn me during one of our arguments. When this mission ends, and Enterprise is free to explore, it might be weeks between away missions. I have to allow every crew member to experience the wonder that comes with possible first contact situations. After all, that’s why we are out here._

“Captain on the bridge,” Malcolm stood as the turbolift opened.

“We’ve been though that before,” Jon sighed, while fielding a glare from Commander Tucker. “No need to announce my presence every time.”

“The Commander asked me too, Sir,” Lt. Reed answered, his gaze going back and forth between the two men.

“I knew,” Trip drawled as he stood and indicated the pre-warmed seat, “you couldn’t stay put, Capt’n. I’m under orders from the doc, you’re not to move from your chair. If you don’t mind, I’ll go and check what Hess and the team are up too.”

“Be my guest, Commander,” Jon smirked. That sentence proved just how well they knew each other. Tucker had something up his sleeve and he wanted a chance to think it over in engineering, possibly run it past Hess. “Subcommander, I believe you’ve found a way to increase the sensitivity of our scanners.”

“Indeed,” T’Pol looked up from her station.

“Travis,” the name exited Jonathan’s lips in a questioning tone.

“Heading 125 mark 5,” the young Ensign answered jovially. “We have the Suurok class ship half a light year in front of us.”

“Lebyk,” T’Pol interrupted. “The vessel is the Lebyk, commanded by Captain Temec.”

“A friend of yours?” Archer asked.

Glaring, the Science Officer decided to offer something these humans would consider personnel in the hope of gaining their trust. “My fiancée.”

“Hoshi, hail Captain Temec,” Jon ordered, watching T’Pol carefully.

“He will not answer,” the Vulcan answered.

“Why?” Archer demanded.

“Tamec has been ordered not to engage with Enterprise,” T’Pol announced.

“Now, why doesn’t that surprise me,” Commander Tucker announced from the turbolift.

“You found something, Trip?” Jon swung around, facing his spouse. The expression communicated Tucker’s glee.

“You could say that,” the Commander smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure there would have been some Starfleet policies and protocols regarding behaviour, away missions, roles and responsibilities for the different ranks/positions before Enterprise. While Archer would have to make up more, such as the Prime Directive, he must have had a starting point. I can’t imagine early series Lt. Reed not pointing them out, with all due respect. Jonathan Archer is going to come to hate that term.
> 
> I’m basing Ensign Cutler off current military protocol. In From this Moment, I’ve made it very clear that Starfleet rose out of the United Earth Space Probe Agency, which was a military organisation. Therefore, any crewmember with a degree would be an officer. Enterprise did not have visiting academic’s, which would make Elizabeth Cutler an Ensign at least.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I always found it interesting that Hoshi appeared to be teaching Klingon, possibly at a Starfleet facility when Admirals Leonard, Williams and Forest didn’t know what a ‘Klingot’ was. There are some glaring inconsistences I hope to clear up with this part of the story.


End file.
